


Guide Me

by Adamastache



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamastache/pseuds/Adamastache
Summary: You decide to take a gun class to deal with the curveballs of life. You find yourself taking a fancy to the gun instructor...okay well, you pretty much want to jump his bones from the minute you meet him. Shameless smut with our favorite daddy, with more plot than what I intended.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the other stories on here, and also the kinks on tumblr. Shoutout to Clementine19. I will cross post to tumblr, joelsbeard on there.
> 
> Joel x Reader, though I guess I had a younger reader in mind after proofreading. Oh well. This is my first fic with Joel, our favorite old man needs more attention ;) Chapter 2 in the works!

There were two things you found yourself needing after yesterday's break up. One was relief from the stress and sadness, and learning to shoot things with a gun seemed like a fine way to distract yourself. It would be a good skill to have anyways. The second was a change of pace from the stupid boys you hung around - they were all the same, and this break up was the final straw. You wanted someone new, totally different and refreshing and the complete opposite of what you had.

Good thing the gun instructor is exactly that. Mature, rugged, bearded. Enough to make you weak at the knees as you sign the sheet he slides in front of you. You think it says something about your safety being your own responsibility, but you weren't focused on reading words. Your eyes scan his face, his soft smile, the grey whiskers that frame his --

"So, you get all that?"

You blink, snapping back to attention. Hopefully you didn't have any drool hanging from your chin. "Y-yeah, got it. Two o'clock behind your house. Entrance fee is to buy the ammo we think is needed for the gun written here."

"And?"

Don't wear any underwear, your mind thinks. Bad mind. What the hell had gotten into you? You'd seen Joel around before, but never really talked to him. He struck you as handsome, but you didn't expect this…lusting for him right off the bat. "Oh, right. Guns aren't toys, they're to be used for self-defense and protection."

He nods and takes the sheet with your signature, tucking it into the pile with the rest. "Good, I think you'll do jus' fine. We'll see you tomorrow then."

You beam at him, then hear the next person in line behind you clear their throat as you awkwardly shuffle out of the way. You walk home, head in the clouds daydreaming about tomorrow's lesson. Joel guiding your hands to grip the gun, paying special attention to you over the others as he hovers close to you to steady your stance and hips. You could almost feel how his calloused fingers would feel against yours, the musky wood and earth scent you smelled from him earlier closing in on you. You drift asleep with these fantasies playing in your head all night long.

Sure enough, you wake up late in the morning horny as hell. Last night's fantasies about Joel were too much. Your hand drifts lower and you slip a finger inside, imagining it was his instead. Nothing like waking up and getting your rocks off to an older man you'd be seeing in person later today. You splash some water on your face after the deed is done and get ready to go out. The gun written on your sheet is a double action revolver. Easy. You go pick up some 9mm ammo on the way to Joel's house.

You see him on his front porch, talking with that girl Ellie. From what you'd heard she was a better shot with a gun than most guys in Jackson. Joel motions you over and to your surprise, remembered your name right away. He pulls out your sheet. "And you had the revolver…double action. Which means…?"

You hand him the box of 9mm ammo, trying to casually brush your fingers against his. He seems to notice, so you play it cool and cover with a quip. "I know this is a beginner's course but…really? That's baby stuff."

Ellie snickers. "She's got a point, Joel."

"Yeah, well…everyone's a critic. This is my first round as a teacher, I didn't know what to expect. You can go 'round back and join the others, we're just waitin' on one more." You smile and head back down the porch steps, looking back from the corner of the house to see him watching you walk away. Good start so far.

Most of this first lesson started off with boring explanation. You and the group listen and watch as Joel explains the importance of gun safety and the basic types and layout of guns he had with him. How to hold them, load them with ammo. He fires one round each at a target to show the differences. You don't mind really, enjoying the show and hoping you get to hold a gun soon. Sure enough, he pulls pistols from a duffel bag and goes down the line, handing them to everyone. You make sure to smile at him as he gives one to you. You notice all the other women do the same thing, even one of the younger men giving him the fuck eyes.

The pistols were empty, which was probably smart. You examine it, turning it over in your hands and settling your finger near the trigger. Joel goes over where the safety is, and then instructs everyone to hold it at the passive position he had shown earlier. Simple enough. He then instructs everyone to hold it at the ready, so you bring your gun up with both hands and point it towards a target.

But that was too natural…you wouldn't get noticed if you did it correctly. So, before he walks your way, you change your grip to something completely unnatural and angle your barrel awkwardly. Joel steps up to you, cocking an eyebrow. Maybe you made it too obvious. He steps closer, out of the path your gun barrel was pointing and cupped your hands with his, moving them to what you had originally. Your pulse quickens and heart flutters at the contact, your nostrils filling with his musky scent. He adjusts the barrel and sets your hands once more. "Like that, see? You want it steady and a firm grip."

"Got it. Thank you," you say, watching him go down the line as you lick dry lips. Just like you imagined, day one was going about as good as possible.

\---------

Day two might be even better. Joel delves deeper into proper gun handling and stances, the pistols still empty at this point. You once again screw up your posture on purpose, and your heart fills with glee as he steps close to you, showing you where to plant your feet. You try and 'fail', causing him to shake his head and place his hands on your shoulders, squaring them. His foot taps yours, signaling which to move. Much to your pleasure, the other women eye you with green jealousy as you shoot them a smug smile and follow Joel's lead.

"Good, that's a little better. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Havin' a good time so far?" he asks.

"Yes! It's exciting to learn from such a good teacher." Too much?

Joel gives a clear indication he has no idea how to respond, so he just mutters a yep and moves on. You take a moment to appreciate how he's so naturally hands-on, mind drifting to how good he must be with his hands in certain…other areas. And then you catch a glimpse of that younger man, the one who clearly wanted it, calling Joel over. He makes it so obvious…laughing at everything the older man says and having Joel show him proper stance and gun posture again. You feel jealousy as you watch the younger man touch Joel's shoulders and forearms, trying to visualize and then mimic. Thankfully, you see Joel catch on and grow uncomfortable as he moves on to the next person. Good thing you were playing it cool…yeah, totally cool.

\------

The third day was the one that tested your will to not jump his bones in front of the whole group, right there on the grassy backyard. The group finally gets ammo and the go ahead to start shooting. One at a time to start. As Joel mentioned, ten people firing their first shots all at once would probably lead to bad things happening. Once it gets to your turn, you point your gun at the target with near-perfect posture. You aim your sights off a bit to get that hand cupping one more time as you feel his big presence near you. He pushes the side of the barrel slightly to correct your sights, and you frown with the lack of contact.

"Alright, looks good. Remember to take a clear breath, then squeeze with confidence," he says, his perfect voice floating into your ear from behind. Your mind drifts to something else you'd like to squeeze as you fire the pistol. Shock freezes you as your bullet hits near the edge of the target, nowhere close to where you aimed. "Fuck…" you breathe out, sighing in embarrassment. That one wasn't on purpose.

"Hey, that s'okay, no pressure," he says reassuringly. "At least you didn't whiff, which is what I did my first shot." You bite your lip and nod, feeling his presence get closer again. "Mind if I adjust you a bit?" You nod, feeling his arms reach around to guide yours. "Feelin' okay? You're shakin' a little."

Shit… "Yeah, I'm fine sorry. Just got a little shaken, you make it look so easy."

"Okay, so your prep was goodn'all just don't hesitate right before you shoot. You ruined your aim at the last second, which is a common mistake with most people." He was standing so close behind you, his arms moving yours and your body betrays every fiber of your will to keep it cool as your hips slid back to brush against his. It was like a damn magnet was attached to his belt, and your face grows hot as you feel him stop his movements for only a second, your butt brushing ever so lightly against his crotch. And despite everything, you still want it to last forever.

Joel clears his throat and lets go of your arms, breaking all contact. "Yep, jus' like that. Uh, so reload and try another shot." You noticed he steps farther away from you than before. You breathe in deeply, hoping you didn't fuck things up and fire out the tension within, hitting the target this time.

"Good, that was real good," Joel says, moving on to the young man next to you who ends up hitting the center of the target on his first shot. Your eyes narrow on the shoulder clasp Joel gave him, marking that guy as a douche. Like he ever stood a chance. Why couldn't that have happened to you? You hang onto the feeling of your hips brushing back against Joel, the awkwardness about the whole thing sitting in your belly like a lead brick.

Hoping to equal things back to normal, you stay late after lessons and ask Joel for some pointers. He happily shows you some tricks and didn't seem to treat you any differently than everyone else, so you head home after, feeling better about things.

\-------

The course lasted one week, and by the fourth day a couple of the women drop out. They weren't making much progress, and by the look of their faces when holding a gun, they weren't here for the metal. Just the meat. Just like you. Difference being, you actually want to learn to shoot.

You abandon the purposeful errors, not wanting to risk appearing like you wanted more from him than just gun lessons. Even if you really wanted that on the inside. With the care and depth he was showing during these lessons, you imagine he would be an incredible lover. He has experience and could be gentle and guiding, powerful and steady.

But you also learn of the other side - a raw energy that comes out when things get serious. The hotshot douche gets cocky after hitting the target more and more. He starts showing off and nearly takes off your ear. Joel goes off, ripping the gun from him and getting up in his face before shouting him off his property. You get some satisfaction in watching the douche slink away.

And of course, since just being around Joel seems to make you permanently turned on, you start to think about the other side of fantasy. The one that didn't involve slow caressing and perfectly aimed thrusts. The side that led to getting bent over a desk and ravaged like dogs in heat.

Joel gives everyone a long break, probably so he could cool off, and comes back with a challenge. "If any of ya'll are feelin' gutsy this afternoon, I've set up a challenge course over here. I'll be your opponent, goal is to hit all the cans in one minute. If you can hit them all before me, you get a handmade gun holster made by my brother Tommy."

A couple of the guys take up the challenge, the second one managing to win the holster. You sidle up to Joel after everyone else leaves. "Sorry miss, only had the one holster," he says, hands gliding over one of the guns, masterfully polishing it.

"Aw, that's okay. I was wondering if…" you trail off. You want ask him out for a drink, but you freeze up. "Uh, if you want to challenge for a different prize. Whoever wins gets to ask the other any question they want."

Joel gives you a confused look. "Well, I s'pose we can do that. Not sure what I'd want to ask you, but if you want to ask me something…you can just ask y'know."

You shake your head. "I want to prove to myself I've gotten better at shooting too." That seemed to satisfy him, as he nods and goes out and to reset the target cans. "Ready…go!" he shouts, and you set your aim on each can as quickly as you can. You hit four out of five on the first try, having to shoot three times to hit the last one. Sadly, Joel was too good and hit them all first try.

"Well, little lady…looks like I win," he says. You blush at being called little lady, and kick the dirt lightly with your heel. "So, I get to ask you any question I want…hmm." He draws it out, starting to say something but changing his mind mid-sentence several times. You start to laugh, thankful he was lightening the mood. "I guess my one question would be…why are you trying so hard to act like you're not good at this?"

You look at him, at a loss for words. Had he really seen through you this whole time and just never said anything? If so, the old man was ten steps ahead of every move you had been making so far. "I-I don't know what you mean…"

"Sure you do," he says, sitting down on a nearby table edge with a sigh. He pats next to him and you take a seat. "You're a natural at this, but won't let yourself be. You stayed late for tips yesterday that you already knew. I saw you doin' some of those things on day two. Sure, your first shot was poor if we're bein' honest but you learn fast and are a real good shot already. So why the act?"

You knew your face was probably red, kneading your hands which you did whenever you got nervous. "I guess I just wanted to spend more time with you," you finally meep out. Your voice sounds strange, a weird tone for sure. But it was the full truth. "I went through a rough break up before starting these lessons and I guess I've been feeling sorta lonely."

"That makes sense. Jackson's as close to normal as we can get these days, but there's still that loneliness everyone feels."

"So you don't mind if I stay late again and ask for some more pointers?" you ask.

That gets a chuckle from the older man. "Sure, I'd be glad to."

\-------

The next day was a break day from gun lessons, and you were feeling really great about you and Joel. Which you laugh at…there was no you and Joel. He probably thought nothing more of you than a student. Meanwhile, you withdraw your wet hand after fantasizing about that dangerous side of him, pounding into you and playing on that edge of pain and pleasure.

By matter of chance, as you head out to go see if there was anything new going on in town, you catch a glimpse of the man of the hour entering into the Jackson pub. Immediately, your legs lead you to follow him inside, staying far enough away to not make it obvious. You watch him settle at the bar and get a drink, talking to a few different people that come up to him. You sit at a table in the corner, and pull out your journal after a while with the intention of writing random thoughts down. Instead, you just watch him and hope you weren't a bad person for obsessing creepily like this.

Eventually, Joel notices you sitting at the table alone as you quickly break eye contact and act like you'd been engrossed in scribbling in your journal that whole time. He walks over with two drinks in hand. "Howdy, mind if I join you?" You motion towards the empty seat across from you, smiling warmly at him. He sets one of the drinks towards you. "I don't see you drinking anything, but bourbon on the rocks are my current favorite if you want it. Otherwise I'll just have two and can get you whatever you'd like."

"Thanks, Joel. I've never had one, but if you like it then I'll probably like it too." You clink glasses and take a drink. Not bad, but probably something you wouldn't order on your own. "Mm, that's really tasty!"

Joel smirks and drains his glass. "So, what brings you here if you aren't drinkin'?"

"People watching. I like to come here sometimes and just write down what I see. Hope that's not too creepy sounding," you say with a nervous chuckle.

"No that's interesting, reminds me of the old time writers. They say most fiction has roots in reality. I wonder what you say in there about me…"

You raise your brow and close your journal. There was plenty in there about him you wouldn't want him reading right now. "Well, nothing but nice things about how good of a teacher you are and um…how good your aim uhh…is." You stop abruptly before you say anything else more lame. But Joel, he just laughs.

"So, you think my aim is good…well, there's worse things a guy my age could be." He signals the bartender for another drink. "So, some guy broke your heart huh?"

You shift nervously in your seat, not expecting him to go that way with the conversation. Fingers tear off little shreds of journal paper, another nervous tick of yours. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm sorry. That kinda thing don't heal right away, takes time to get your head straight."

"Thanks Joel, but you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Act nice and interested in my problems."

"Well now, I ain't actin' and I actually do care. I know we've only met for a short while, but I get the sense that you're a good woman that deserves happiness. And it's a bit insultin' to hear you don't think I care about ya."

"Right," you mutter, embarrassed again. You reach out to pat his hand, drawing it right back and shifting a glance at him awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, Joel. You're right. Yes…he tore my heart apart. On the front he was incredible, caring, loving. But then I found out he was only with me to brag that he had a girlfriend and everything else was an act."

Joel tsks, accepting another bourbon from the server. "Guilty here too, but young guys are dumb as hell. I made my fair share of mistakes back then. But nowhere close to that, he sounds like true scum and you deserve better."

You smile at him. Even though you'd told yourself similar things, it meant infinitely more hearing them from someone else. Especially from someone you admire so much. "I do, don't I?"

He chuckles. "You sure do. We all do." He takes a long drink, finishing the glass off. "So what would make you happy then?"

"Wow Joel, that's not an easy question. I guess since he was immature, a jerk, and only cared about himself…I'd want the complete opposite. A mature, genuinely nice gentleman who actually treats me like a person and not an object."

You look at his hazel eyes as you speak, growing aware that you were describing Joel. Or at least, your picture of Joel in your head. You'd heard the random tall tales of how much he'd gone through before, with Ellie. He must have seen some terrible things and had to make tough choices. But the Joel you knew accurately matches what you'd said.

"I'm sure there's someone out there just like that, and I-" Joel gets cut off as none other than your ex walks up to your table, as if summoned by your conversation.

"Hey."

You furrow your brow at him. It had been the first time you'd met since the break up. His flushed cheeks and quickened breathing shows he had probably been here for a while, drinking up the courage to come talk to you. "What do you want?" you ask.

"Well, we could talk for starters. You left and never came back, been looking for you for days."

"Usually when someone leaves and doesn't come back, that means they don't want to. Now is there anything else, or can I get back to what I was doing?"

His mouth twitches, like it did whenever you tried to stand up for yourself around him. Something he didn't like you doing. "Right…what are you doing then, exactly?" He turns to nod at Joel, who had been minding his own business so far.

"Having a drink with my friend," you snap, swigging the last of your drink for courage.

"And who's your friend? He seems a little old to be hanging out with you."

Joel downs his own drink and extends a hand up. "Name's Joel. I'm her gun instructor."

To your surprise, their hands meet in a shake but that foul mouth opens once more. "You're taking a gun class? You trying to show me up or something? I bet you can't even hit the broadside of a-augh!"

Your eyes fix on their hands, noting the tightness of their grip. Joel was squeezing, and hard from the look on your ex's face. "Actually, she's top of the class after just one week. And judgin' from your grip, you've never fired a gun in your life. So I'd be real careful what you say next." Joel yanks his arm down, causing your ex to double over and lean down on the tabletop. "Now get the hell out of here, and I'd hope I never see you within ten feet of her again or I might not be so friendly next time." He emphasizes the word friendly with a firm squeeze of his hand, and you hear a popping sound as their hands finally break away.

Satisfaction floods your system as he leaves the two of you in a hurry. Just like in your fantasies, Joel is your knight in shining armor. And if you weren't in a crowded pub, you'd probably jump his bones right then and there. For the time being, you settle for shifting awkwardly in your seat and muttering a thanks his way. Joel mutters back something about kids these days not being raised right and orders one more round.

He walks you out after you'd talked some more and had a few more drinks. Your head feels a little woozy, but you still have most of your senses about you. That is, until you stand by him face to face and look up at him. The memory of his bravery before you still fresh, you feel the need to thank him, and a handshake sounds too formal…a hug too informal. So your brain jumps to the worst possible solution on autopilot. You lean up close and brush your lips against his, eyes closed as you can't bear to face the possible rejection.

Joel's lips are warm and soft, his grey beard tickling your face. You feel him kiss back gently, but with hesitation until you open your eyes and pull away. He searches your eyes with silent questions, neither of you sure what to say or how to react. But you could tell he wasn't on the same page as you. So you do what you always do, stutter an apology and run away.

\-------

Graduation day was today. You don't go. Instead, you stay home huddled in a blanket, reading a book but not comprehending the words. You pull out your journal from last night, looking over the angry scribbles that ran together saying how stupid you were. Kissing Joel should've worked, according to what all those romance novels told you. It never happened like it did in your reality.

A knock on your door jerks you from your stupor, and you try to ignore it. They keep knocking. You sigh and throw the blanket over your head, hoping they'll go away. But they just keep knocking.

"Go away!" you yell, not in the mood for anyone to see you. You see an envelope shoot past the gap under your door, and you watch it cautiously. It has your name on it. You wait a few minutes, then tiptoe over and snatch it from the floor, zipping back to the couch like a starving animal taking its food back to shelter.

You open the envelope and unfold a certificate, with your name in big bold letters and Joel's signature scribbled in the corner. Looks like you still passed the gun class, even with playing hooky on the last day. You smile, shocked at how this simple piece of paper could touch your heart so. If only you hadn't fucked things up with him. You probably couldn't ever face him in public again.

You get off the couch and open your door slightly, peeking out to see if there was anything else out there. "Howdy, little lady." Oh fuck…you think about just closing the door and hiding in your closet. That'd be the easy way out. Instead you just stand there, staring at Joel as he leans against the hallway with his arms crossed.

"Did you really wait here this whole time?" you peep.

"Well, sure. You get the uh, the thing?" he asks, clearing his throat.

You smile. "Yes, I got the thing. Um…thanks. It really means a lot."

"You're welcome," he says with a small, warm smile back. "Missed you at the house today. Everyone was worried about you, but I covered pretty good I think. You uh…you doing okay?"

"Yep," you lie, hoping your eyes weren't too red from the crying you’d done in the middle of the night. "Listen, I don't mean to be weird and about the other day…"

Joel holds up a hand. "I don’t know anything about that. I'm just glad to hear you're doin' alright." He trails off and looks at the ground with a pause. "I brought something else, if uh…if you're willing to have me in for just a little while. A tea someone taught me to make. It really warms you up and calms you down, sorta a magic feel good drink I've started having whenever I'm feelin' down. But if not, I can get out of your hair…like you said the other day, if someone leaves and doesn't come back-"

"I’d love some," you say, cutting him off. Stupid brain jumping without looking again. Same thing that made you kiss him. "Tea. I'd love some tea, yes, come on in. And don't mind the mess…I had a rough night."

Joel chuckles and walks inside, getting the tea out from the backpack he had brought. You tidy up as best you could, mostly shoving everything under the couch when he wasn’t looking. He pours you both a cup of this "magic tea" and you sit on the couch, making small talk and sipping the warm beverage. In no time at all, all your worries left you like a cloud vanishing into a clear, blue sky.

"Wow, you should start selling this stuff Joel. You weren't kidding, I feel fully relaxed." You pause and do a double take, narrowing your eyes at him. "You didn't drug me, did you?"

Joel laughs a full belly laugh, something you'd never seen him do before. "No…I didn't drug your tea, young lady. It's just that good."

"Well, thanks again for the tea. Old man." You smile up at him, and that tick in your brain starts pushing you to kiss him again. Setting your cup down, you'd think you would learn that a hot stovetop burns you every time, but you lean in anyways, pressing your lips to his. This kiss was different from the last. That one was fleeing, hopeful, and foolish. A childish fantasy based on impulse and desire. This one was filled with care, no hesitation or uncertainty in sight.

You wait for the rejection, body tensing as you see his hands move. Yet he only sets his cup of tea down on the table, reaching forward to cup your face in his hands.

Joel, ever the wise and experienced older man, guides the kiss with mastery. His mouth molds against yours like a perfect match, the calloused hands against your cheeks tugging you slightly closer. You move with his flow, threading your fingers with his in your lap as you kiss. His beard tickles your face enough that you break the kiss and laugh nervously, unaware until just now how much you were trembling with nerves…or perhaps excitement.

Joel clears his throat, dropping his hand from your cheek. "That bad, huh? I'll admit…it's been a long time for me."

You squeeze the warm hand in yours, looking him right in the eye. "No, it's your beard. It tickles."

He scratches his grey whiskers. "A good tickle, I hope?"

You scoot closer to him, your legs and hips pressing against his firmly now. "The best," you say as you brush his beard with the tips of your fingers and lean in to kiss him again. Joel takes the reigns immediately, pressing his mouth against yours harder than before. He slides an arm around to bring your upper body closer, the other landing on your leg. You suck lightly on his bottom lip, kissing back. He lets out a soft grunt and his tongue brushes against the seam of your lips, nothing more than an experimental graze. You let out a moan you were holding in and open your lips, allowing him entry.

Joel slides his tongue inside your mouth slowly, a vast difference from your previous partners who were all young, rushing everything because hormones trumped technique. Joel is mature, experienced and knows how to kiss a woman. His tongue, warm and slick, brushes against yours inside your mouth and begins a slow dance. You taste him, the tea and something uniquely Joel filling your senses. His hand slides up and down your leg, the one around your shoulder rubbing sensuous circles on your arm. You suddenly realize how warm it is in here as you play with his tongue, moaning into his mouth. Your hands take action, sliding one up his chest and clutching his furry chin with the other as you start to suck on his tongue.

Soon, you both were struggling for air as Joel slides his tongue out of your mouth and suckles your bottom lip on the way out. You catch your breath, sliding off your shirt as you watch him unfasten his shirt buttons with quick fingers. Fingers that would probably feel amazing shoved up inside your….okay brain, slow down. Your eyes trail back up to his lips as his arm slides back around your shoulder and pulls you back in for another round, holding you close enough that you can feel his hot breath. "Is this okay?"

You whisper a definite yes as you hold his face in your hands, and he slides his tongue past your lips and into your mouth once more. This time, you push away the lustful haze from your mind and think back to critiques from past lovers. Too passive, they called you. So you decide to be proactive, and shift your body over, sliding across to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss. You swallow Joel's grunt as you suck and lick his tongue greedily, pressing your hips firmly down on his lap and feeling the slumbering beast down there start to awaken.

He swirls his tongue broadly in your mouth before withdrawing. You see a couple of saliva trails drip onto his beard, making you wet. Joel starts pressing hot kisses against your cheek, down to pepper across your jaw before moving his head down to press his face against your neck. You moan loudly, threading your fingers through his grey hair and pulling his head close. His beard scratches your sensitive skin in the best possible way as he swirls his tongue in a hot, slick path, trailing each lick with a kiss. He throws in a gentle nip here and there, causing your hips to swirl and grind on top of him. He trails up your neck and begins to tongue your earlobe wetly.

Missing his mouth, your fingers finally reach the back of his head as you slide them around to clutch his bearded cheeks, dragging him up to claim his mouth. You decide to take the lead now, tongue grazing fully across his lips before pushing into his mouth. He welcomes you in, dancing and chasing your tongue with his before you push past and slide deeper. You feel his hands slide around and grasp your ass, moving in time with your grinding hips as you devour his mouth. You tug on his beard, fulfilling one of your fantasies as you start to fuck his mouth with your tongue.

That deep grunt of his gets you wetter than ever, and you feel his full, hard erection now pressing against you. Snaking your tongue back out, you slide it down his bottom lip to graze his beard, licking back up to suck his lip wetly. Joel's hands follow the curve of your sides up as he unhooks your bra with expertise, taking your hair in one hand and tugging back gently to expose your neck. He kisses, licks and nips a path down the middle of your throat, across your collarbone until he reaches your now exposed breasts. Instead of fondling your boobs like the other guys did, he lets his tongue, lips, and beard do the work as he slides his hands back down to delve into your pants.

Things start happening very quickly now as Joel's slick tongue swirls across your nipple, brushing his beard against your skin and raising goosebumps . His warm digits maneuver past your panties and slide against your wet core. Your body would've shaken had Joel not held you in place, a gasp escaping your lips as he moves to give the other nipple equal attention. Needing more of the older man, you once again drag his face up to kiss him. His fingers slide back and forth across your lower lips, testing the waters. "More," you whisper against his lips, tracing them slowly with your tongue. You freeze and gasp as he pushes his thick middle digit inside you, tugging on his beard. Your mouths hover, open and sharing breaths as you savor this perfect moment.

Joel gives you a moment to adjust, then begins to thrust his finger as he closes the distance and claims your lips in a heated kiss. The hand not inside your pants cups your neck, holding you close as he returns the favor and slowly fucks your mouth with his tongue as he fucks you with his fingers. Yes, plural, as the old fox slipped another one inside while you were too distracted with his hot tongue trying to reach the back of your throat. You were gonna have some serious beard burn after this. Your mouths stayed connected for what seemed like forever, Joel refusing to release you.

As he plunges two fingers in and out of you, you slide your hands down and clutch at his hairy chest, tugging on the fine greying hairs. You ride his fingers harder, sucking his tongue as he finally slipped it out past your lips. Your control was all but gone as your kisses began to grow more sloppy and urgent, finding a wild rhythm that left more saliva trails drooling into the older man's beard, his lips glistening. A third thick digit presses into you, thrusting with a fiery fuel as you feel that breaking point coming soon. Your thighs tighten around his waist, legs starting to shake as you take his mouth in one, last deep kiss. His deft, experienced fingers hit that perfect spot and you crash into an orgasm that would've been loud and noisy had Joel's mouth not been occupying yours. He grunts with you, never halting his fingers as he slows them down, guiding you through one hell of an orgasm.

The flames between you two simmer as your movements slow, the crashing waves turning into a gentle tide. Joel slides his fingers out of you, and you can feel how slick they are with your juices. Your mouths never part, turning into gentle tangles of tongues as you catch your breath. You give his bottom lip one last soft lick and slump against him, burying your face into his neck. You hear Joel sigh with content and bring his wet fingers out of your pants, wondering if you were dreaming as he cleans them off with his tongue. You're suddenly purred back into dirty, need-to-fuck mode. After all, he was still rock hard against you, a slumbering beast waiting to be tamed.

"That was…incredible," you manage to breath out, mustering the strength to push up and look down at him. This mature man twice your age who had brought you to one of your most intense orgasms ever with just his mouth and hands. "I feel like you need to be properly thanked." You lean down to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips.

"Mmm, I can think of a few ways we can make that happen," he says, pressing his erection firmly against your thigh and chuckling. He moves to kiss you back, when suddenly you hear a knock on your door. Panic enters your thoughts…who could that be?

"Hey, it's me!" A feminine voice…oh fuck, it was your best friend. One of the only ones you had left. "You sent me some drunken messages last night through the walkie, and I thought it was just the booze but you sounded pretty upset. Came to check on you. You in there?"

You look at Joel, who rolls his eyes. "I ain't about to leave out the window if that's what you're gonna say. Way too old for that stunt."

Well, you weren't about to let your friend see that you had a man old enough to be your father on your couch with a tent in his pants, so you quickly throw on your pants and shirt and go to the door. You open it just a crack and block any visible range with your face. "Heeeeyy…" you say, trying and failing to make it nonchalant.

"Heeeyyy yourself. You wanna let me in and we can gossip? I brought some tea, heard it's great for hangovers."

You hear Joel stifle a laugh behind you, covering up the sound with the only thing you could think of - kicking the door. Ow. You get a weird look sent your way. "Um, normally I would say yes…"

"But you wanna be alone. No worries, I completely understand! How about you just message me on the walkie when you wanna hang out?"

"You're amazing," you say, breathing out an honest sigh of relief. You wave her goodbye and shut the door, turning back to see the older man standing up and buttoning up his shirt. "Wait, what's wrong? She's gone now," you say.

"Sorry, little lady. I actually hadn't planned on stayin'. Thought we'd just have some tea and talk. And I woulda stayed for the thanking you offered had we'd not been interrupted, but part of me is glad we did. I've got some stuff to do, and this way, we'll both have something to look forward to."

You feel slightly disappointed, having not done anything for him. But the promise of a second date kept your spirits high. "So does that mean…you wanna meet up again?"

"Of course, darlin'. I'm a little too old for one-night stands anyways."

You hold out a hand with a smile. "Then let's shake on it. With one caveat."

Joel takes your hand, but doesn't shake it. "What'll that be?"

"Stop calling me little lady…old man."

He grins and shakes your hand, pulling you in for a hug. He strokes your hair, and you wish this moment could last forever. But you'll take the gentle, warm kiss he gives you before leaving your place. You realize you hadn't specified a time and place to meet, but you knew somehow soon, you'd meet each other again.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of plot here. Just pure unadulterated smut with our favorite silver daddy.

You aren't sure if there's an unwritten rule out there that says how long to wait before going from second to third base. If so, you ignore it. The night after Joel's visit to your place, you spend about an hour preparing yourself like you were going into battle before grabbing the tea cannister and heading to his house. A flutter of 'do it' and 'turn back now' thoughts pester you the whole way there, your nerves on the fritz. It felt like such a big leap to get in the sack with him, but you really want it.

Much to your disappointment, nobody answers when you knock and wait a few minutes. You take a quick peek around back, not wanting to trespass, and with a heavy sigh you turn back onto the road home. Maybe for the best, you didn't want to rush things. You briefly notice a group of people pass you by, then startle as one of them stops and touches your arm.

"Hey you," Joel says. You recognize his voice before you leave the thought clouds and drop back to the dirt, looking up at him with a smile.

"Hey yourself," you reply, playing it cool. Your eyes shift nervously to the rest of the group he was with, then notice all the gear they were carrying. "Must have been on patrol?"

Joel scratches his beard. "Yep, jus' got back a few minutes ago." He turns to them. "I'll drop the gear off in the morning fellas, need to get some sleep." They say their farewells, one of the guys winking at Joel as they leave the two of you alone.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you get some rest and come back some other time," you say.

"No it's alright. What brings you here anyways?"

Well…I was hoping you'd fuck my brains out…"Um, nothing in particular. Brought back your cannister like you asked, and didn't have anything going on tonight. But hey, you look tired and I'm sure patrol is exhausting so I can-"

Joel drops his head and steals your breath away in a kiss. Clearly caught off guard, you let out a muffled gasp. The kiss was hot and full of urgency and need, over just as soon as it began as he sucks your bottom lip on the way out. You stand there shellshocked, frozen in the moment. "Stay the night with me," he says, voice gravelling out in that way that makes your pulse quicken. Your head immediately nods and he puts an arm around your shoulder, guiding you back to his house.

As you climb the patio steps and wait for him to unlock the door, you start to wonder if something had happened on patrol. That kiss wasn't a 'nice to see you again' kind of deal, it was more like Joel needed to release something and he was turning toward animalistic desires to unleash it. Whatever the case…you definitely aren't complaining as he guides you inside, shuts and locks the door, drops his pack and takes your face in his hands. His body closes the distance between you two and his lips claim yours once more.

That perfect feeling of his beard tickling your face may turn out to be a drug, you think, as his mouth slants over yours. Now that you're inside, he presses his tongue against your lips and you allow the hot, wet invader inside. Deep strokes of the older man's tongue against yours distract you as he walks you backwards, your back coming into contact with the door. Your hands jolt up to grasp his salt and pepper hair. Joel's hands drop, one sliding to the back of your neck to keep your mouths sealed, the other roaming down your side to curl against your ass.

Almost light headed from lack of air, you gasp audibly as his tongue snakes out and breaks the kiss. His calloused hand on your ass curves down to grip your thigh, urging it up to hook around his waist. Your body open to him, he presses fully against you and drops his head to leave fiery hot kisses along your exposed neck and jaw. You moan and tighten your hands in his hair as he nips a little harder than last time, soothing it with a wet swirl of his tongue as he reaches your ear.

"Need you," he grunts. You could tell. His hard erection is now thrusting up between you two, grinding himself against you. Gods did it feel good as you release his hair and clasp his face to take his mouth in a searing kiss of your own. You swirl your tongue against his lips and move to thrust inside, but are quickly chased back into your own mouth as he plunges his tongue deep inside. You tighten your hold on him and hook your other leg up, both now fully wrapped around his waist.

As you start sucking on his tongue, you feel him reach down to unbuckle his pants. The thought of going too fast reaches your mind, especially at the rate Joel's tongue is thrusting to reach the back of your throat. A glob of saliva drips from your connected mouths as you glance down to see him shift his pants down. The bulge in his underwear stays hidden for only moments as he lets his cock free, his hands then moving to attack your pants. You can't catch his eyes.

Your moans turn to words of 'stop' still muffled by his tongue as you suddenly have no choice but to bite down lightly to get his attention. Joel breaks the kiss, saliva trails dripping from your lips as he finally looks you in the eyes, then down, then back up. "Oh fuck…" he whispers, dropping his hold on you as you unwrap your legs and lean against the door breathing heavily. "I'm…I'm so sorry," he stammers, bending over to hoist up his pants.

You wipe your mouth and take a deep breath. "Joel…hey, it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Just a little too fast. You okay?"

He distances himself and avoids eye contact. "Yeah…well, it's jus'." He takes a long breath. "I'm no stranger to the horrors this world has created since the outbreak. Seen a lot of shit, but there are some things that will never sit right with me." He runs a hand through his beard, shaking his head. "Normally our patrol safe houses are secure but this time, some kids broke in and…young, they were young kids and led infected right into the safe house and…"

You walk closer and reach out to touch his arm. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I can stay or I can give you space. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

He gives a half-hearted smile and pats your hand. "I want you to stay. So long as you don't think any less of me after my behavior jus' now. Feel like a damn old creep."

You shake your head, wrapping an arm around his. "Joel, you're no creep. You're a kind and respectful man and that was one of the hottest moments of my whole life if we're being honest. I'm definitely down to pick up right where we left off whenever you are…old man."

He chuckles and gives you a long look. "You sure?"

You open your mouth to say yes and suddenly whoop instead as you're swept off your feet. Joel chuckles again and starts to carry you upstairs. "Damn you're fast for an old man," you tease.

"You keep callin' me old man, I'm gonna have to prove you wrong."

"Oh, is that right? How do you plan on doing that?"

Joel pauses for a moment, bringing you into his bedroom and tossing you onto his bed. "Well…what's your record for most orgasms in one night?"

Lord almighty. "I've never kept track. But I'll promise to keep going as long as you can…old man."

Joel grins and kneels over you on the bed, guiding you back as he drops to capture your lips In a heated kiss. You settle in and already can tell the change in tempo, the gentle swirl of his tongue as he caresses your lips with his. You resume where you left off, wrapping your legs around him and taking his bearded cheeks in your hands. Your tongues play slowly, tangling slick and hot together in your mouth before he guides them into his. You love exploring his mouth, learning the places to slide your tongue against that earns you the deepest grunts. You tighten your legs around him, feeling his reignited need pressing against your belly as you lick the roof of his mouth, dragging your tongue out and swirling it wetly against his bottom lip.

"Think we're a bit overdressed," he says, fingers playing along the edges of your shirt. You lay back and let him undress you, closing your eyes and losing yourself at the sensation of his beard rubbing against your neck, collarbone, warm kisses trailing all around as he reaches around to unclasp your bra. Joel claims your lips in another round before dropping down to run his tongue down between your exposed breasts. You moan and tug on his greying hair as he licks down to dance his tongue against one nipple, caressing the other firmly with his hand.

"Oh fuck…" is all you can say as the silver fox follows each swirl of his tongue by sucking on your nipple, then rubbing his beard across it. Repeating this on the other breast causes your legs to tighten around his waist, and you can feel him start to grind again seeking friction. "I thought I was supposed to take care of your first this time," you say.

"Well darlin', being as I was raised in the south, we abide by the rule of southern hospitality," Joel replies, reaching back to unhook your legs from his waist and unfastening your belt. You track his every movement, licking your lips as he slides your pants down. "This good for you darlin'?"

You bite your lip, wondering if it was worth it to mention. Ah fuck it, why not. "Well, there's one thing missing and tell me if you're not into it." 

"Anything you ask is my goal." Joel's eyes never leave yours as he slowly starts to drag your panties off. The sight is still surreal.

"You mind talking dirty to me?"

Joel smirks, tossing your panties to the floor. He sheds his shirt and tosses it as well, revealing a chest full of salt and pepper hairs with a happy trail disappearing past his pants. He leans down to hover over you, getting close enough that you can feel his scent permeating your senses. "Jus' stop me if I ever go too far," he says, silencing your reply with a kiss that deepens to the point that you have to stop yourself from flipping him on his back and taking him right then.

"You're doin' things to me baby," he whispers, taking your hand in his and pressing it against his tented bulge. "Feel how much I want you." You muffle out an agreeing tone as you cusp his strong neck with the hand not groping him and bring him down for another kiss. Swallowing a deep grunt as you squeeze his manhood, you can't help but let the kinky side take over, licking up from his bearded chin to slide across his lips leaving them glistening. "Mmm, you like it a little sloppy don't you darlin'…"

Words escape you as Joel rubs his wet beard against your face, his tongue dragging across your chin and lips in return. He nudges your mouth open and slides his tongue in deep, holding your face in place with one hand as he starts to slowly fuck your mouth with his tongue. As if this level of pleasure wasn't enough, you feel his other hand leave you to grope his cock freely as he starts to drag his fingers against your slick core. Your toes start to curl as Joel shoves one thick finger inside and you breath a moan into his ravaging mouth. Your lips finally separate, saliva connecting your tongues as Joel pulls away slowly, letting it break and drip onto your chest.

With speed beyond his age, he drops his head and runs a path down your body with his beard and lips down to join his thrusting finger. "Think I'll have a little taste," he rumbles. His tongue dips into your lower lips, sending shocks through your body and sparks in your eyes. Rotating his finger, he uses his tongue and beard to work you up quickly before removing his digit and thrusting his tongue inside to replace it. Legs shaking, you thread fingers back into his greying hair as he slides his hands up to rub and massage your chest and breasts.

He lets out a groan that you feel through your entire body, his lips sucking and teasing as his tongue swirls around. "You taste so good darlin'."

"Don't stop," you moan, back arching up as he reaches a new deep with his slick tongue. "More…more."

"You got it baby," he grunts, starting to ravage your pussy like he just did to your mouth. You squeeze your eyes closed, then hear him spit on your core, looking down to see saliva dripping from his mouth down onto you. You don't last long, his tongue dancing masterfully around your clit as he guides you into your first loud orgasm of the night. You blink down and realize you were clutching his hair maybe too hard, relaxing your hands and soothing his head as he brings you down, lapping lazily like a dog against your dripping core.

"Taste so good," Joel repeats, pressing wet kisses against your thighs as he moves his body up over yours. The sight of his beard and lips wet with your juices drives you crazy, your arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him down to claim his mouth. Kissing wasn't really the right term, as your tongue darted in and out of his mouth, licking his lips and dragging your tongue along his scratchy beard to share your taste with him.

"Now can I…?" you ask, reaching down to squeeze his rock hard shaft. Joel groans and can only watch as you bring back a finger full of his hot precum, licking it clean right before his eyes. Knowing you had him now, you hook a leg around his waist and flip him onto his back. The older man grunts in surprise as moves back to lean against the pillows as you attack his neck with kisses. Your hands thread down through his thick chest hair, moving down to place yourself between his legs and staring at your prize.

"Touch me baby," he says, chest rising with deep breaths as you take his thick shaft in hand and start to stroke him. You tease out your tongue and drag it up from base to tip, wishing you had a camera to capture the look of pure pleasure written on his face. Teasing licks play across his broad mushroom shaped head, and you lap up the leaking slit, swirling your tongue around as you close your lips and suck. Joel grunts, his hands lifting as if to clutch your head but he let them fall back to the bed.

"Fuck…" he groans as you slide your mouth down deeper onto his shaft, letting your tongue slick the way down. "Yeah take me deep, darlin'." You oblige and go as far down as you can, which wasn't all the way but far enough to earn another low grunt from the older man. You watch the saliva drip down onto the base of his cock as you slide up slowly, relaxing your throat and swirling your tongue around the head again before taking him back in.

This time, his hands do rest on your head as you let his cock pop free with a wet sound, giving him a few broad licks before swallowing him again. He doesn't push your head down, but his hands are firm as he guides you up and down faster and faster. "That's it, take my cock…balls, play with my balls." You use the saliva pooling around his balls to caress and squeeze him. "Oh fuck," he grunts, and you look up to see him squinting his eyes shut, wrinkles forming at the edges like he was near the edge.

"Think you can take me all the way darlin'? Deep in your throat, get it all wet," he says, and you nod and take a deep breath as your tongue slicks a path for your mouth to take him inch by inch. His hands put pressure down gently, and you could tell he was holding back from thrusting up. You push past the reflex and take the last few inches with pride, nose pressing against his greying hairs at the base as you hold him there.

"Fuuuuuuck…" Joel grunts. You release his cock with saliva dripping freely onto his girth, admiring your handiwork as Joel takes your face is both hands and drags you up to reward you with a plundering tongue, his mouth slanting and sliding across yours. "Edging me good baby, but now it's time for me to fuck you."

He wraps a burly arm around you and rolls you onto your back, taking your legs in his hands and spreading them open. Kneeling between your legs, the older man slides his wet cock against your pussy lips in preparation. "I been talkin' dirty all night but now I wanna hear you," he says with a slow thrust of his hips. "Want me in you?"

"Fuck yes," you say in between breaths. You've never been this turned on in your life, and the way Joel was making love to you would go down in the record books. And he hasn't even fucked you yet! "Take me, bury your thick cock inside me old man."

Joel brings his fingers to his mouth, taking them away with his saliva which he uses to rub your pussy. The moment his broad cockhead pushes into you, you let out a sigh of pleasure and swear you see stars. "Look at me," Joel says, pushing deeper slowly as your walls adjust to his size.

"Kiss me," you say, reaching up to clutch at his chest as he dives down to claim your mouth. His cock slides all the way in to the hilt as he moves, both of you pausing with open mouths resting against each other sharing moans of pleasure. The older man closes his lips over yours as you wrap your now free legs tight around him, his tongue moving in slow circles inside your mouth. "Fuckin' tight baby," he grunts past your lips and you nod, sucking his bottom lip hard.

His hips begin to thrust now at a steady pace. "Feel good?" he askes between long kisses. "Like how my tongue's in you, my cock's in you?"

"Fuck yes," you reply, squeezing your legs and your walls around him. "Go harder."

He grunts and steadies himself before picking up the pace, replacing slow, deep thrusts with hard pistons inside you. Your fingers dig into his shoulders, urging him forward as his balls slap loudly against your cheeks. You start to feel another orgasm climbing, holding him closely as he nuzzles his face into your neck. "Mark me," you whisper into his ear, getting a jolt of pleasure as he nips hard, soothing it with his tongue. "Oh fuck I'm close," you say.

Your words spur him to thrust harder, and once he hits your spot you break and crash into your second orgasm. Legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, you rock your body with his as he continues to pound into you. "Fuck you're milkin' my cock good baby." Joel nudges you into a kiss, never slowing his pace as he starts to grunt with each thrust, mixing those deep guttural noises with the slick slap below. "Makin' me real close."

A few more thrusts does it, the older man giving one last deep push before withdrawing. His cock spurts a thick load onto your stomach, grunting hard as his seed marks you. "Ah, fuck…" Joel sputters, the final drops falling from his clenched fist. You smile up at him and take his hand, drawing it close and licking him clean. "You little minx," he says between exhausted chuckles. "Haven't come that hard in years."

Joel watches you with intense curiosity as you swirl your tongue through his fingers, moving his hand down to swipe up more of his load and cleaning that handful too. "Bet you won't kiss me now," you tease. Like always, the older man already has the upper hand and flops down on his back next to you, drawing your face in for a kiss. Surprised, you let your tongue dance lazily with his as he draws an arm around you to cuddle.

"Well mister brags-a-lot. I only came twice…not to knock you off your high horse or anything." 

Joel nips at your bottom lip, chuckling. "Who says we're done for the night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More? I can write more if people enjoy this enough.


End file.
